


Well That Wasn't There Before

by Jadelizard



Series: RT hybrid [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Hybrid AU, bird!gavin, bull!Ryan, bunny!Ray, cat!Michael, husky!Linsday, lion!Jack, ram!Geoff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-08 03:21:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 9,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1924815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadelizard/pseuds/Jadelizard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One night Gavin gets an addition to his body. From then on everyone seems to be gaining extra parts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Gavin Gains WIngs

**Author's Note:**

> Gavin has a backache, maybe sleeping it off will help.

Gavin rolled his chair around the achievement hunter office. It was late, the video that was being rendered was taking too damn long. All he wanted to do was to go home sleep of a backache that was bothering him all day. He got up from his chair and laid down on Ryan’s old sofa. The new office was just big enough that he couldn’t see the computer screen from where he laid. Gavin pulled out his phone and punched in an alarm to wake him in an hour. By then the video should be done rendering and maybe by laying down his back would hurt so much. Closing his eyes it didn’t take long to fall fast asleep.

Gavin groaned and tried to push away whatever was shaking his shoulders.

“Gavin! Wake up! Gavin!” The sound of Ryan’s worried filled voice flooded his ears.

‘What could he be so worried about? All I did was fall asleep on the couch.’ Gavin thought to himself, opening his eyes. The first thing he saw was Ryan face inches from his also he now noticed he was sprawled out on the floor. Upon further inspection he noticed feathers sticking to Ryan’s clothing.

“Why are you covered in feathers?”

“First answer me this,” Ryan began,” Do you feel any different than you did yesterday?”

“Well my back doesn’t hurt anymore I guess, other than that I feel pretty top. I slept through my alarm I set so guess I slept well. Why do you ask?”  
At that moment the door opened Michael walking in Lindsay trailing just behind.

“I told you that my head hurts and all you did on the way over here was talk,” Michael was complaining as the door opened.

“I’m sorry I was just excited abo- “

“JESUS FUCKING CHRIST GAVIN WHY DO YOU HAVE WINGS ATTACHED TO YOUR BACK?!” Michael freaked upon first look of Gavin.

Gavin turned to look at Ryan, “Is that why you were asking me if I was fine?”

Gavin didn’t wait for an answer he turned his face to the side seeing a very large sandy brown wing lying next to him. Trying to jump to his feet Gavin lost his balance landing straight on his ass.

“Can someone please help me up? “ Gavin asked to the three people staring at him.

“Yeah sure,” Michael took a step forward,” Ryan mind grabbing his other hand?”

Ryan and Michael pulled Gavin to his feet. Gavin losing his balance for a moment then standing in his own two feet.

“Who’s ready for some llllllleee- What the fuck?” Ray looked at the situation before him before speaking, choosing his words very carefully, “so why does Gavin have wings?”

Ryan spoke up first, “We don’t know why he has them. But from what I can tell they are real.” Gavin proved this by wiggling the wings, opening and folding them back up. Geoff and Jack walked in last looking at the wings turning to ask about them.

“They are real. But we don’t know how I magically got them.” Gavin answered the unasked questioned.

“Well I’m thinking about why you might have gotten them,” Ryan began.

“What if it’s like a zombie apocalypse and its some weird virus changed him and were all going to turn into weird animal hybrids. Like what if I turn into some cool ass monkey hybrid, or like a hawk or something… Sorry I play a lot of video games,” Ray rambled.

“That actually more plausible then what I was going to suggest,” Ryan finished.

“So at some point we all are going to turn into something like Gavin?” Geoff asked.

“Seems so.”

“Well Gav why don’t I take you home. Get some rest and we’ll figured out what to do about the whole bird thing tomorrow.” Geoff suggested.

“That’d be nice thanks.” Gavin said.

Geoff led Gavin to the car an old jacket draped around his shoulders hiding the new addition to his body. Geoff ran back inside to tell Matt that Gavin was going to be sick and he’s driving him home real quick. While waiting Gavin unlocked at his phone seeing five calls and twenty texts from Meg worrying about him. Shooting her a quick text about being home soon and apologizing for sleeping through his alarm and not telling her he was on his way home. The car ride with Geoff was silent but not uncomfortable. Gavin said his thank you and good-bye before getting out of the car assuring Geoff he could walk to his house alone. With the jacket still around his shoulders he slowly stumbled to the door fishing his keys out of his pocket. The door opened and a very upset meg standing on the other side.

"Let me explain before you get mad," Gavin spoke quickly. Meg turned and let him into the house. Gavin hesitated before letting the jacket fall to the ground and exposing his wings.  
"They're real and Ryan thinks that everyone is going to turn into something like this too. This is why I didnt come home last night. I passed out on the couch with a backache and I slept through an alarm I set. And so that's why I didn't call and tell you what's up," Gavin rambled looking at a very shocked Meg.

"So what you're telling me is that those are real and im going to turn into an animal hybrid?"

"Yes."

"Alright... well now that i know your home safe, I have to go to work Burnie said I had to film a few things today. I should be back later. Are you going to be alright here on your own?" Meg asked.

"Yeah I feel fine. I just have to get used to these being on my back."

Meg nodded turning to leave,"ok if you need me call me. Love you," giving Gavin a quick kiss on the cheek she turned and left the house.

Gavin went and laid down closing his eyes. He didn't realize he was still tired, but sleeping most of the night on the floor might do that. Soon he was fast asleep.


	2. Michael and the Cat Ears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The headache Michael had turns into something else.

At the office Michael's head was pounding. Unable to focus on any work or manage to make it even partially through a rage quit. He just laid his head on his desk hoping to take a quick nap and maybe healing his pounding head. After 10 minutes of just lying there Michael got up rushing to the nearest bathroom. Once inside emptying this morning breakfast straight into the toilet. Leaning on the opposite wall his head hurting a thousand times more than before.

               “Michael? Michael?”

‘Who’s calling me? Is that Lindsey? How long was I out?’ Michael thought sitting up. His head no longer hurting.

               There was a knock on the door, “Michael you in here?”

               “Mhm,” was all he managed to get out.

The door opened slowly Lindsey standing on the other side.

               “Oh my Michael! You are adorable!”

               “What are you talking about?” Michael stood grabbing the nearby sink for balance. Looking at himself in the mirror for what Lindsey was talking about. As soon as he laid eyes on his body he knew exactly what has changed. There were now two kitty ears sticking straight out of the top of his head. Looking farther down there was a tail swishing behind him.

               “Fuck no. I can deal with the ears but the tail has got to go,” Michael start to yell.

               “Michael but it’s so cute,” Lindsey started to rub Michael’s head.

Michael didn’t know when he went from pissed off to very soothed. Or when he started making a low vibrating noise from his throat. As soon as the new noise hit his ears he turn and glared at his wife.

               “We do. Not. Talk about that,” Michael grumbled.

               “But Michael you purr. You are like a cute little cat!” Lindsey looked to be on cloud nine.

               “ugh fine you can make me purr. But no one else knows. Got it?” Michael asked.

               “Got it. So how are you going to go back inside?” Lindsey suddenly looking very concerned.

               Michael looked one last time in the mirror before turning answering her question,” well i guess I’ll put my tail under my shirt or something and the ears well if I pretended to scratch my head of something I’ll at least make it back to the office.”

There was no more debating on the subject Michael quickly adjusted himself to be hidden enough to walk through the building and into the office. Once inside the office Jack first noticed the sudden change to Michael’s person.  

               “So you caught the disease too I see.” Jack spoke a smirk quickly growing.

               “Hmph."

The sudden noise coming from the previous quiet office made the rest of the achievement hunters turn.

               “What cat got your tongue?" Geoff chimed in.

              "Wait Michael do you have a tail too?" Ray asked looking at Michaels moving shirt.

               "Yes I do." Michael said lifting his shirt so the tail could swish about.

               "So did it hurt?” Ray asked fumbling with the edge of his shirt.

               “Hurts like hell” Michael said. Everyone shifted in their chairs,” But I was also at work and didn’t take anything for it.”

                Everyone nodded. The room growing quiet. Michael walked over to his desk grabbing the beanie he kept there and threw it on his head.

               “So when are we going to tell everyone else about this,” He gestured to his tail.

               “Well I think we should have Gavin here with us when we do tell everyone. So maybe we’ll just do that tomorrow?” Geoff speaking up. Everyone nodded in agreement. Michael tucked his tail away and went to work. Having no excuse to not work anymore. The end of the day rolled around only Michael and Ray left in the office.

            “Hey Michael,” Ray finally speaking up.

           “Hmm,” Michael looked up at the sound of his name.

            “I’m kind of worried about the whole animal thing. Is it childish to be scared?” Ray confessed.

            “Dude Ray look, to be honest, it was really fucking terrible while it was happening. After you change for me at least there wasn’t much to get used too. The scariest part was not knowing what was happening. So if you get some random extreme pain just know that you growing some fun new parts.”

            “Thanks Michael. I was just worried is all.”

            “I would be too. Alright well everyone else is pretty much gone. You want a ride?”

           “Sure.” Ray said turning off his computer and grabbing his bag. They went to find Lindsay.

           Once finding her hey all left goofing around and talking about the newest video games. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright i'm going to set a goal to update at least every other day. Wish me luck.


	3. Group meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Looks like it's time to tell everyone the new news.

The next morning everyone was back at the office. Geoff told Burnie that he need needed to have an emergency meeting that morning. Thirty minutes later everyone was standing in the break room wondering why they were here. Michael and Gavin standing near the front nervously. Michael rocking a beanie and Gavin in a new oversized hoodie. Geoff standing in front of the group deciding it was time to start.

               “Ok so you all are pry wondering why you’re all here right now. Well it seems that something has happened and to our knowledge it will pry happen to everyone,” Geoff turned to Michael and Gavin, “Well you’ll know what I’m talking about in just one second.”

               “I came here thinking this was going to be something stupid, but I am now kind of worried,” Kerry spoke.

Michael looked up at Geoff sighing he reached up to remove his beanie. Gavin unzipping the hoodie. Removing the covers and letting everyone see their additions.

               Ryan broke the silence, “We think everyone will turn. Just like Gavin and Michael did. From the information we got from these two, if you feel any strange extreme pain go home and rest immediately. That means you might be changing. Any questions?”

               “So do you gain any animal instincts?” Miles asked.

               “A little, I think,” Michael answered.

               “So say pff I don’t know, I had a laser pointer with me. Would you chase after it, Michael?” Miles said pulling something out of his pocket.

               “You find out they’re like half animal and you decide to joke about it?” Barbra asked baffled.

               “Well if I don’t we’ll all stand here and just stare at them.” Miles said pulling a something out of his pocket.

               “Don’t you dare,” Michael was glaring at miles his tail swishing behind him. There was a slight click then a red dot appeared next to Michael. Michael now was fascinated with the red dot. Miles moved the dot around on the floor. Michael jumping down trying to catch it. The room erupted in laughter. Miles moved the dot up the wall Michael jumped trying to reach it.

               “Miles that’s enough,” Lindsay spoke up, obviously trying not to laugh “and you know I love cats as much as the next crazy cat lady.”

               “Wait if you have the cat instincts to chase a simple light why don’t you want to kill Gavin?” Jack asked.

               “There have been countless times I wanted to kill Gavin before this. So wanting to kill him isn’t that big of a change,” the jersey boy answered.

               “Gavin can you fly?” Monty asked looking at the next wings.

               “Well I haven’t tried. Plus I don’t even know how, but that be mental if I could.” The brit finally spoke.

               “That could be really interesting for ruby.” Monty said.

               “So how bad did it hurt?” Burnie asked next.

Gavin spoke first “For me it was just like a really bad backache. Then I fell asleep and next thing I knew I had wings.”

               “Wow, that sound almost pleasant compared to me changing,” Michael started, “so I woke up with a headache. It lasted most of the day, I couldn’t focus on anything I could barely even move without my head throbbing. After I while of that I went and vomited in bathroom then just passed out. Then kind of like Gavin I just woke up with ears, tail and late to find some sharp new canine teeth.”

               The room went quiet. Everyone processing the information Michael and Gavin just gave.

               “Any more questions?” Michael asked. The room remained silent.

               “Well I guess if you guys have work to do you can go do it. What needed to be announced was,” Geoff said addressing everyone.

After that morning the day went on a little weird. Some were discussing how bad things would be if they changed. Others we just joking about what animal they would be.


	4. Mr. RAMsey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geoff gets horns.

About a week after the announcement, Geoff was sitting on his couch playing video games with Gavin over Xbox live. When he started feeling a pain on the sides of his head.

               “Shit Gav how late is it. I think I’m starting to get a headache,” Geoff complained.

               “Geoff getting random pain isn’t a good thing anymore. You know you could be changing now too,” Gavin replied.

               “Well I think it’s just from lack of sleep. It’s pretty late, I think it’d time from me to go to bed. I’ll talk to you tomorrow.”

               “See ya Geoff.”

Geoff stood walking toward the bathroom going to find pain meds. After taking the max amount he could without hurting himself. He walked back over to the couch, not wanting to bother Griffon by going to their bed. Laying down attempting to get a least a little sleep. When he woke up there was a soft morning light peeking through the curtains. The only sound coming from soft steps down what seemed to be the stairs.

               “Well looks like these virus has a funny sense of humor,” Griffon spoke standing behind the couch looking down at her husband.

               “What are you talking about?” Geoff asked. Reaching up to his head his fingers grazed something that shouldn’t be there, “What the fuck is on my head?”

               “To my knowledge they are ram horns.” Griffon was smiling ear to ear now.

Geoff bolted straight up and took off for the closest mirror. Looking at his head he saw that Griffon wasn’t lying. There were now two very real and protruding ram horns sticking from his head. Looking closer he noticed his ears changed to ram ears.

               “Fucking ram horns. Last name Ramsey and I get fucking ram horns,” Geoff grumbled to himself.

Sighing Geoff walked away from the mirror and up the stairs.

‘Still have to go to work. No matter the fact I have two fucking horns growing out of my head.’ Geoff thought to himself.

Thirty minutes and a clothes battle later Geoff walked backed down stairs looking disgruntled.

“Dad what happened to your head?” Millie asked.

               “Remember how I told you that Gavin and Michael grew animal parts. Well I did too.” Geoff answered.

               “Hmm and what animal did you get?”

               “Well I got ram horns.”

               “Our last name is Ramsey and you got ram horns I get it,” Millie smiled at Geoff looking proud she figured that out.          

               “Yeah it seems that that’s how it worked out,” Geoff said.

Soon after Millie had to leave and go off to school. A little while later Geoff found it in himself to go off to work. He knew the jokes were going to happen even before he walked into the office. He walked in being surprised to find Gavin, Michael, Jack, and Ray already there. Michael arguing about how Gavin’s feathers seem to end up all over his desk. The moment the door opened they turned to see who entered.

               “One joke about how ironic it is and I will kill you,” Geoff threatened.

               “Geoff you grew cute little horns,” Gavin cooed.

               “At least he won’t be molting and putting feathers everywhere,” Michael started, “All over my desk like it’s his own god damn feather keeper.”

               “Micoo I didn’t know they got there or I would have cleaned them all up.”  Gavin defending his little feathers.

Ryan walked in a few moments later. Noticing Geoff’s horns right away.

               “Well Mr. RAMsey seems to me you’ve done something different with your hair right?” Ryan joked.

               “GOD DAMN IT RYAN!” Geoff screamed. The room erupted in laughter. Geoff sighed knowing the rest if the day was going to be full of ram based jokes.


	5. Kerry the Mouse

“Guys it was so freaky I watched him change,” Miles began his story, “Like Kerry was passed out on his desk and I walked over to ask him if we could change a story line to RWBY and like I saw his human ears shrink and disappear. And his mouse ears like they started as little nubs just peeking out of his hair and they grew into like hairless things of skin. Then slowly hair started to grow. It was so freaky.”

               “So did you see me gain the tail too?” Kerry asked.

               “Naw man I was strung up on the weird shit happening on your head,” Miles answered the newly mousy man.

               “Well that would explain why my head felt like it was getting slit open,” Kerry looked around the room admiring Ray, Barbra, Monty, Gavin and Jack who came to hear Miles’s story.

               “Wow I would have loved to find out what it looked like when I changed,” Gavin spoke up.

               “I wouldn't you grew full wings. Watching just ears grow was freaky enough. That would’ve been just been too much,” Miles answered back.

               “So how many does that make changed now?” Jack asked changing the topic.

               “Well there’s Gavin, Michael, Kerry, Geoff, Gus was complaining about a backache, so I think him. Anyone I missed?” Barbra answered.

               “I think that’s all for now.” Miles interjected, “It’s only been about two weeks since Gavin changed. I can’t imagine it spreading that fast.”

               “Well we don’t know anything about what happening. Except it seems everyone is getting hit with it,” jack said.

“Well I guess we should get back to work. Burnies been a little more stressed ever since Gavin grew wings,” Barbra suggested.

               Just then Michael burst through the door of the achievement hunter office. Looking more pissed off than normal.

               “Jesus fucking-“ Michael start to yell. Kerry jumped at the loud noise.

               “Micoo…” Gavin warned.

               “What!?” Michael snarled looking in the direction of the winged man. Then he noticed Kerry hiding behind Miles, tail wrapped around his body ears lying flat, looking like he was almost shaking.

               Michael took a deep breath trying to calming himself, “So I see Kerry changed. A mouse?”

               “Yeah and well you’re a cat and normally cats hunts mice. So I think you startled him. Remember how bad I was the first time you yelled after we changed. I nearly shot through the roof.” Gavin finish his explanation smiling.

               “Yeah that was funny,” Michael smiled remember how far Gavin shot out of his seat, laughing a bit Michael turned to Kerry voice completely calm, “so Kerry, I’m sorry I startled you I didn’t mean to.”

               “You’re fine Michael. I think I think I just need to get used to being like this,” Kerry smiled at the part feline reassuring he was fine but still not moving from behind Miles.  

               “Ok if I ever make you uncomfortable please tell me. It takes a bit to get used to the animal instincts so I won’t get offended,” Michael told Kerry.

               “Thanks,” Kerry nodded, still behind Miles.

               They all parted ways after that. Barbra reminding everyone Burnie and Gus were not in a good moods so to work twice as hard and not to bother either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's short i know. i just wanted some Kerry and Miles in this.


	6. Lion around, Jack?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack'a a lion. Then some stuff happens.

“Did you guys here Gus and Burnie changed. Same day two changes, looks like things are speeding up,” Lindsay told the boys when she came in to help with a let’s build.

               “What are they mixed with?” Jack asked.

               “Well Gus is mixed with a beaver, tail and all. Burnie is mixed with a bison,” Lindsay answered.

               “Things seem to be speeding up. The news finally jumped on it. 'People everywhere are seeming to get hit with new attachments,'" Jack quoted the TV.

"Well that would make sense with the two changes in one day. But not explain why I haven't changed already," Lindsay huffed.

“There's a lot of people who haven't changed yet. Ryan hasn't, Ray, Caleb, Barbra. I haven't," Jack said.

"Ugh, but I want to know what I'll be," Lindsay continued to complain. 

Geoff spoke up at this point, “You really don’t want to change. It’s painful as dicks.”

Jack turned back to his screen ignoring the conversation the ram hybrid started with Lindsay about the process of changing. The day went on as normal days do a few videos here and some editing there. By the end of the day he was exhausted. Walking out to his car he felt a pain start to form in his head.

               ‘It’s just fatigue, I didn’t sleep well last night,’ he thought to himself.

The drive home was one of the worst he could have ever experienced. By the time he got home he didn’t want to get out of the car or move at all. He sighed deciding Caiti would be wondering where he was if he didn’t get out now. The house was strangely quiet as he entered. He called out that he was home but was going to lay down. The door to their bedroom was open and he saw Caiti asleep. It was odd but not odd enough for question. Jack went and laid down next to his wife. Soon he was fast asleep.

               Waking up the next morning. Jack realized the pain in his head was gone.

               ‘Looks like it was just from me being tired.’

His stomach growled reminding him he didn’t have dinner last night. He got up walking into the kitchen. Opening the fridge looking for something to eat. Giving the fridge a good once over he decided to just get some cereal. He closed the fridge turning around he saw a very scared Caiti with round furry ears that looked just like Koala ears.

               “Caiti you have ears. You know that?” Jack asked.

               “Yeah I know. Do you know what you have?”

               “No, what are you talking about?”

               “I’m not telling you. You have to just go see this for yourself.”

Jack walked into the bathroom looking in the mirror for the first time that morning he saw what Caiti was scared about.

               “I’m a god damn lion,” Jack spoke out loud. He examined himself further. Other than the ginger mane that had grown, that wasn’t so new because of his beard, he had a new set of very large and sharp looking canine teeth. Farther down he saw that he did in fact grow a tail. With a little hair tuff on the top and all.

               Jack opened the door to the achievement hunter office. Gavin turned in his chair facing the man. Gavin’s chair flew backwards wings spread out like he was ready to take off. Michael hissing at the sudden invasion of person space.  

               “Jack you’re a lion. Or at least part of you is. I mean you scared the shit out of me,” Gavin rambled.

               “Ok why does Jack get to be a super cool lion but I am a simple house cat,” Michael complain to some imaginary person.

               “So Ray only us two are left human,” Ryan nudged Ray.

               “Yeah I am I lion happed last night,” Jack proudly said.

               “So Jack, can you roar like a real lion?” Geoff asked.

               “I don’t know I haven’t tried. I don’t even know where I would start with trying to roar,” Jack answered.

               “Come on Jack I want to hear you roar,” Ryan Pushed.

               “I guess I could try but I don’t know if I even can,” Jack took a deep breath. He didn’t know that he could roar. He didn’t know that he could roar so easily if he just thought about it. After two really embarrassing half roars he finally let out a full loud lion roar. So loud the entire building heard. In just their office, Gavin jumped an easy 4 feet in the air. Michael ended up with his tail between his legs and ears all the way back, heading for under his desk.

               “Nice!” Ray cheered while high fiving Jack.

The door flung opened and in walked a coffee soaked Miles.

               “What the fuck was that?” Miles growled.

               “Jack roared. It was awesome,” Ryan answered.

               Miles looked at Jack. Eyeing Jacks transformation before addressing everyone again, “Look that’s great and all. But thanks to the loud roar, Kerry got so scared he jumped so high and spilt his coffee all over me. Also he won’t come out from under his desk and we have RWBY to write.

               “My bad. I’m sorry,” Jack apologized.

               “Just… can someone come help me get him out? And not Michael or Jack, cats and mice don’t go really well together and will make things worse.”

               “I’ll do it,” Ray said stepping out of the office behind Miles.

               “I guess I really shouldn't roar inside,” Jack said.


	7. Ryan's the one in the Hole

Ryan's change was not like the others. He had no day long headache or any other irritating pain.

The only pain that he felt was the massive head pain before he passed out, on camera no less.

They were filming this week’s vs. when Ryan felt a sudden pain in his head.

"ugh, fucking hell," was all Ryan got out before hitting the ground with a thud.

"Jesus dicks," Geoff said stopping Ray and Michaels game.

They all turned to see Ryan laying on the ground short bony nubs sticking out from the sides of his head.

"Hey guys, is he changing?" Ray asked.

"I'm going to go with yes," Jack answered.

"Are we going to move him or just let him lay there?" Gavin questioned.

"Well we probably should move him. But let’s face it none of us are strong enough to lift him," Jack said.

"Yeah you’re probably right," Gavin started, "shouldn't we at least check on him instead if standing around."

As if on cue Geoff lent down and examined Ryan. He ran his hand over the new attachments.

"Well he's growing horns," Geoff addressed to the group, "let's let him rest and we'll finish up the videos later.

Almost all the achievement hunters left except for Ray who said he'd stay behind for when Ryan woke up.

Ryan woke up half an hour later. Ray swung his chair around wanting to see what the man ended up being stuck with.

"Why am I on the ground?" Ryan asked.

"Well you passed out and I do believe it was because you changed," Ray responded.

"Wait what am I?" Ryan looked at Ray waiting for a response.

"Well how do I put this...?” Ray pondered for a moment, "It seems that Edgar won't be the only cow joke directed towards you."

"I'm a cow?"

"Well technically you are a bull. But yes that general animal."

Ryan got up from the floor finding his desk chair and fishing around for his phone. Finding it he opened up the camera and turned it so he could see himself. He was in fact a bull. He had some very long horns sticking out from his head. Along with a set of fuzzy new ears and a tail.

"Well I guess I can be happy with a bull," Ryan said.

"So I have to ask, did u feel anything before you passed out or what? Because you kind of scared all of us for a moment," Ray asked.

"Well I felt a sharp pain and then I woke up in the floor."

"Ok, well I'm going to text the others and let them know you are awake," Ray said reaching for his phone.

A few moments later the office was a buzz of questions and Edgar jokes. Ryan rolling his eyes and laughing. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorry if this seems short i'm on vacation


	8. The Cat and the Dog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Lindsay's turn

Saturday night Lindsay and Michael were hanging out at home.

"Michael I don’t feel well," Lindsay whined.

"What do you mean you don’t feel well?" Michael looked at her accusingly.

 "My head and back hurts like crazy."

"Go lay down. We both know what is happening. It's better to sleep through the change."

"Michael what do you think I'll turn into?" Lindsay said heading in the direction of their bedroom.

"I have no idea."

Lindsay walked into the bedroom and hopped onto the bed. Michael following behind with a bottle of pain killers and a glass of water.

"Take this and try to get some sleep," Michael said handing Lindsay the pills and water.

"Thanks bea,"

Michael lent down and kissed Lindsay on the lips then once on the cheek. He turned and walked out of the room. Turning on the tv and the Xbox starting up a game.

Half an hour later Michael decided to go check on Lindsay. His wife was still asleep as he entered the room. He made it half way across the room before Lindsay started to stir. By the time he made it to the bed Lindsay was sitting up. The cat hybrid froze where he was.

"What's wrong you look as though you've seen a ghost?" Lindsay asked.

"My instincts are telling me to run. But you look adorable so I want to stay," Michael responded.

"What do y- OH MY GOD WHAT DID I CHANGE INTO?!" Lindsay bolted from the bed heading to the bathroom.

"I'm so cute!" Lindsay said walking out of the bathroom, "look at me I'm a puppy. I'm a husky hybrid."

Michael looked at the red furry ears that now sat upon her head. Trailing his eyes down to the tail swishing behind her. The cat hybrid pushed his fear to the side and kissed his girlfriend.

"There is no denying how cute you are," Michael spoke.

“Wait aren’t you scared of me? I mean I’m a dog you are a cat. We learned the other day that instincts come with the change,” Lindsay asked.

“Yes and no. I’m resisting the urge to run because I love you. But if I let my instincts I’d be half way out the building by now.”

“Thank you for staying, because I need someone to agree with me on how cute I am.”

“I don’t know how much of that I’m going to be doing to be honest.”

“But Michael,” Lindsay started to protest.

“Hmm I wonder Lindsay do you think you would play fetch if we tried?”

“Don’t you even think about it Michael,”

“The guys made me chase a light let’s just see if you will case a ball,” Michael said leaving the bathroom.

As he walked past their bed he heard the sound of foot steps behind him. Before he knew what was happening Lindsay had pinned him to the bed.

“Gotcha!” Lindsay said excitedly.

Michael’s eyes flew open. A loud hissing could be heard as he struggled to get out from under his wife.

Lindsay’s tail swished in amusement. Laughing as she rolled over off of the cat hybrid.

“It’s always fun making you hiss,” Lindsay started, “It’s even more fun to make you purr.”

Lindsay leaned over scratching right behind the cats ears earning a low purr from somewhere in Michael’s chest.

               “Yeah, well I’m glad you like it because I hate it,” Michael snarled.


	9. Miles's Change

Miles was just about hanging on newly raven-winged Arryn as they walked into the building.

"My butt hurts and my head hurts," Mikes complained.

"Miles can you please stop hanging in me I know your head hurts and your back hurts, but your making my wings hurt. I'm going to have to ask Gavin to help fix them if you keep laying all over me," Arryn scolded.

Miles stood up mumbling, "Fine."

"Thank you," Arryn said as Kerry walked around the corner, "There's Kerry go hang on him if you need someone to hang on."

"Kerry!" Miles squealed wrapping his arms around Kerry's shoulders.

"He's all yours," Arryn whispered to Kerry before turning on her heels and walking away.

"So why did she just hand you over?" Kerry asked.

"She was upset I was messing her feathers up. Also my head and tail bone hurt." Miles informed.

"Alright well let’s get you to your desk before you pass out on me."

Kerry struggled to get to his desk with Miles still hanging on him.

"Bottom line I think you're changing," Kerry said, "So take a nap under my desk and I'll cover for you as you sleep."

"But Kerry what if I'm not changing," Miles asked.

"Trust me your probably are. I'm the one with mouse ears here. If I know one thing it’s you don’t want to change at work. It is absolutely terrible.”

Miles put up a bit of a fight not wanting to get under Kerry’s desk. After a few minutes of arguing and a tail whip later. Miles laid under Kerry's desk head throbbing. Soon he passed out.

Mikes woke up not sure where he was. Then he saw Kerry's mouse tail and it dawned on him.

'I'm under Kerry's desk.’

Miles crawled out from under Kerry’s desk.

“Hey sleeping beauty,” Kerry mocked as Miles emerged.

“How long was I asleep?” Miles asked.

“About an hour. And from the looks of thing you might need to sleep a little longer.” Kerry nodded his head toward Miles’s.

“What are you talking about?” Miles reached for the top of his head. The tips of his fingers running over soft skin. Moving his hand around more his fingers hit a patch of soft fur closer to his scalp.

“You might also want to look behind you,” Kerry commented not looking away from his computer screen.

Miles moved his hand from his head to behind him. His hands finding an extra appendage. Pulling it around his body. Noting that there was patches of dark fur stinking to part of the tail.

“So I haven’t fully grown yet?” Miles asked.

“Yeah. I think it won’t take long. From your story on how fast mine grew yours shouldn’t take long to finish growing,” Kerry answered.

“Hmm, ok. So what do you think I am?”

Kerry looked at the dark haired man observing his new features. “I’m going to go with a dog of some kind …Maybe like a Labrador.”

“Awesome,” Miles reached back up to his ears. The soft skin now replaced with soft fur.

“You should go show Arryn I’m sure she’ll want to see your change. Also go talk to Monty he wanted to discuss the plot to RWBY,” Kerry told the lab hybrid.

“Okay!” Miles bolted out of the room eager to find his girlfriend. Bopping down one of the halls Miles ran into a sour looking ray.

“Hey Ray!” Miles chimed.

“You too! I’m starting to think that I’m never going to change,” Ray complained.

“What do you mean?” Miles asked far less cheerful.

“You’ve changed, Michael, Gavin, Geoff, Lindsay, Meg changed the other day, same with Tina. I’m starting to think that maybe I won’t ever change,” Ray said solemnly.

“Dude, just give it a little while longer.  I just changed today. I’m sure you won’t be too far behind.”

“Sure. Thanks,” Ray spoke voice unbelieving. Ray turned and headed toward the AH office.

Miles continued down the hallway. Moments later his found his girlfriend coming out of the recording booth. Miles ran over to his girlfriend.

“Look I am not part of the ‘grew animal parts club’!” Miles cheered as he got closer.

“Oh my, Miles you are adorable,” The Raven hybrid said.

“I know. This is why my head was acting up this morning.” The lab explained.

“Is that also why you were missing this morning,” Monty said as he walked into the room his rad panda tail swishing behind him.

“Maybe… but I’m here now,” Miles chirped.

“Yes I see that. Just meet me by Kerry’s desk in ten minutes,” Monty turned ears twitching as he left.

“Well since Panda-man Buzzkill needs me I guess I should go,” Miles said turning to leave.

“See you later,” Arryn said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If any of you want someone in particular just let me know. Or I'm just going to write Ray next then i'll pry wrap this up.  
> I'm going to continue writing one off stories based off this but I think I've beaten a dead horse with this one.


	10. Joel and Adam and a sudden change

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm putting off Ray's change until the end so here's this one first.   
> Thanks KhakiHat for the suggestion.

“Dude why are you sitting on a pillow?” Adam asked.

“My ass is killing me,” Joel replied turning in his chair.

Adam raised his eye brows questioning.

“No. I’m not gay! I think I’m changing and whatever I’m changing into pry has a pretty big tail,” Joel explained.

“Sure. So you ready to film ‘how to’?”

“Yeah let’s get it done before my ass explodes,” Joel turned back to his computer.

 

“Hey it’s a how to with Joel and Adam!” Adam stated.

“So Adam what are we playing this time?” Joel asked.

“Well we’re going t-“

Adam’s chair fell backward, hitting the ground with a loud thud.

“Whoa! Dude!” Joel whipped around jumping to his feet. Leaning down Joel looked at Adam’s body.

‘Oh thank god he’s just unconscious,’ Joel thought, “Well if we’re not going to be filming for a bit I guess I could just lay down here and maybe sleep.”

Joel laid down on his stomach. Flinching as his lower back sent a sharp pain though him. Joel soon was fast asleep.

              

               “Hey assholes, I thought you were filming why is it so quiet on here?” Gus asked walking into the room.

               Neither of the two men moved an inch as Gus entered the room. The beaver hybrid made it half way through the room before Adam started to stir.

               “hhmmph, when did I get on the floor,” Adam mumbled as he awoke.

               “I don’t really know, but umm, so Adam do you feel any different?” Gus said back tracking across the room.

               “Not really. Why?” Adam responded.

               “Here,” Gus pulled out his phone, flipped open the camera and handed it to Adam.

Adam grabbed the phone and looked at himself on the small screen. The top of his head now held small round fuzzy ears, the same color as his hair. He smiled and new sharp teeth shown where the old canines were. Reaching around he found a small stubby tail.

               “I’m a bear?” Adam asked.

               “That is what it seems,” Gus informed stopping farther back then needed.

               “We’ll it seems you pulled a Ryan,” Joel said. Voice muffled by sleep still in his system.

               “What?” Gus asked.

               “Ryan, he passed out without warning and that’s when he changed,” Joel explained still lying on the floor.

               “Did you do the same thing?” The newly bear hybrid asked.

               “No. You passed out then I took the opportunity to take a nap because my ass hurt,” Joel answered.

               “Did you even think of trying to wake me up?” Adam started to argue.

               “Well you might want to check your back now because there might be something new,” Gus interjected.

               “What?” Joel looked at the man confused. He turned to look to were his ass hurt before. There was a thick tail extending from the base of his spine, pulling down his pants slightly.

               “What animal is this?” Joel asked looking at the other two hybrids getting up off the floor.

               “I …think I know,” Adam said unsurely looking at Gus.

               “It’s a ferret, he has the ears too,” Gus said matter of factly.

               “So he gets to be a super cool bear and I get to be a ferret?” Joel asked the two hybrids again.

               “Yeah,” They both said at the same time.

               “Great. The fans thought I was cute before. Wait until they see this. Tumblr will have a field day,” Joel ranted.

               “Dude it’s not that bad. Your still you just with a tail and well… those ears,” Adam said smiley mischievously.

Joel fished in his pocket for his phone. Starting up the camera before getting it all the way out. He looked at the screen frowning at the ears that now sat on his head. They were short and fluffy. Joel opened his mouth to speak but shut it as soon as he caught a glimpse of new sharp teeth. Unlike Adams that were pointed but thick his were very narrow and sharp looking.

               “I even have new teeth.” Joel commented.

               “Wow you are just so cute and with those teeth sooooo vicious too,” Adam teased.

               “Ugh well I guess it’s not that bad. I can’t change it so I might as well accept it.” Joel mumbled.

               “That’s the spirit!” Adam said throwing an arm around the ferret hybrids shoulder.

               “Oh shut up and go find a cave to sleep in.” Joel mocked.

               “Then why don’t you go find a nest to build,” Adam shot back

               “Okay both of you stop,” Gus said playing dad.

               “Looks like Mr. Beaver doesn’t want to have any fun,” Adam joked.

               “Looks more like the beaver doesn’t want to get excited,” Joel continued.

               “I have heard every single beaver joke in the book. I share a room with the pun master and dick joker Barbra. Nothing you say can be new,” Gus said stopping the mocking.

               “Aww man,” The newer hybrids said together.  


	11. Bison and the Rooster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt and Burnie change.  
> Thank you Isaac_Kran for the request of these two.

Burnie followed Matt into the hotel room. The room was nice and but nothing exciting. It had two double beds that took up most if the room. Across from the two beds was a table and two chairs in the far corner. Next to that, was a dresser, with a TV sitting on top. To the right of that, closer to the door, was a small kitchenette with a sink, mini fridge, and microwave. The immediate left of the hotel door was the door to the bathroom. Upon finding this door Burnie bolted through it in need of the toilet.

               “I told you to use the bathroom before we left the airport,” Matt nagged at Burnie through the door.

               “Well I didn’t have to go then,” Burnie answered.

               “You sound like a child with that response,” Matt teased.

               “And you sound like my parent,” Burnie said existing the bathroom.

Matt rolled his eyes at the curly haired man.

               “Ok so we have to be at the exhibit hall early tomorrow so we can sync up all the laptops and microphones,” Matt informed, “So we should pry go to bed at a pretty early time.”

               “Dude it’s only nine thirty. I didn’t go to bed this early in elementary school,” Burnie responded.

               “I didn’t mean go to bed right now just soon. Besides I’m hungry let’s order some pizza,”

Two hour and half a pizza later both men were sitting in their respective beds on their laptops looking through there emails of the day.

               “Alright I think I’m going to head off to bed,” Matt said closing his laptop.

               “I pry won’t be too far behind. I just have to respond to this email from Gus,” Burnie explained.

               “Alright just turn off the light when you’re done.”

With that, Matt rolled over and shut his eyes. Not long before soft breathing could be heard from the man, meaning he was asleep.

Burnie finished his email fifteen minutes after Matt fell asleep. He closed his laptop and got up to set it on the dresser. After he set the laptop down he walked back over to the bed. First leaning down to turn the lamp on the nightstand off. Standing back up his head spun. Suddenly feeling nauseous he made his way to the bathroom. He made it next to the toilet. Just in time for his to empty the contents of his stomach into the porcelain object. He pulled his head up he felt a sharp pain on the sides of his skull. Leaning against the bathtub he closed his eyes.

Matt woke to the sounds of violent vomiting. Turning his head he saw the clock showed it to be three-thirty and an empty bed where Burnie should be. He started to get up, finding that the bed was covered in a very large number of feathers. Matt reached over turning on the light examining the feathers closer. They seemed to be different colors, red, orange, and black.

               ‘Wait…’ Matt thought. He reached behind him and found feathery appendages attached to his back. ‘God da-‘a loud vomiting sound broke him out of his thoughts.

               ‘That has to be Burnie,’ Matt got up off the bed using it to help gain a new sense of balance before making his way to the bathroom. He knocked on the door before just walking in. He found Burnie leaning over the toilet dry heaving, small nubs sticking out from the sides of his head.

               “You look like shit,” Matt said leaning on the counter for support.

               “I feel like shit,” Burnie started still leaning over the toilet, “I’ve been puking on and off between passing out. My head hurts like hell and it feels like something has grown out of my lower back.”

               “It seems your growing a tail,” Matt looked back up to Burnie’s head, “And horns.”

Burnie looked up and started to snicker.

               “You’re a fucking cock,” Burnie laughed out.

               “We’ll fuck you too. I was just telling you what you are,” Matt retaliated.

               “So was I,” Burnie said still laughing. Matt turned to look at himself in the mirror. He saw what Burnie meant. He was in fact a rooster.

               “The irony is so thick I can feel it,” Matt mumbled.

               “It might just be those wings on your b- hughhh“ Burnie was interupted hit with another set of dry heaving.

Matt shook his head and walked back into the other room, Burnie’s joke lost in a feat of vomiting. Laying down on his stomach trying to get what little sleep was left.

Burnie continued the vicious cycle of puking and passing out for another hour after.

The alarm went off exactly at six-thirty as planned. Matt rolled over and hit it off. Looking over he found Burnie was still not in his bed. Matt got up and walked into the bathroom. Burnie was passed out on the floor. A new set of horns sticking out of his head and a tail twitching from under his body.

               “Hey I know you had a rough night but time to get up,” Matt said kicking Burnie’s leg.

               “Hmph, Yeah… I’m getting up…” Burnie mumbled still half asleep.

               “By the way look at what you blended with,”

Burnie got up slowly using the counter to help him up. He looked in the mirror as Matt walked around him starting the shower putting as cold as he could.

               “I’m a bison,” Burnie commented while yawning.

               “Yes. Here, I’ll help wake the bison up,” Matt claimed as he pushed Burnie into the cold shower.

               “JESUS!” Burnie jumped out of the shower. Shaking from the temperature of the water, “You asshole!”

               “Shut up and get ready we don’t have that long,” Matt requested as he pushed Burnie out of the door.

Half an hour later and an argument that sounded like a married couple later. Matt was stuck in his shirt needing help out.

               “Hey Burns can you help me out,” Matt embarrassingly asked.

               “Hold still,” Burnie said as he walked over with a pair of scissors and cut open the back of Matt’s shirt.

               “Well now I look a lot less professional,” Matt commented.

               “No one will judge you on your clothing when you have two wings attached to you. Remember the animal parts are being accepted but not loved.”

               “True.”

               “Ok let’s get going so I can come back here and sleep,” Burnie said gathering his stuff tail swishing.

               “Your tail won’t stop moving it’s kind of funny.” Matt mocked.

               “Well you’re a cock. So tail or not I win,” Burnie shot back.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this was so late. But i *promise* the next chapter will be up by tomorrow.


	12. Ray the Rabbit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did it. I promised today and i delivered!

Ray moped into his apartment Friday night after work.

               “’Wow ray looks like you’re the last one that hasn’t changed.’ ‘Do you think you’ll ever change?’ ‘Ray did you change and are just hiding it.’” Ray said mockingly.

Ray flung himself down on his couch.

               “Will I ever change,” Ray said sadly to himself.

There was a knock on the door breaking ray out of his raincloud. Ray got up to answer the door. On the other side of the door stood a cheery lap-hybrid Tina.

               “Hey Tina,” Ray spoke gesturing her to come in.

               “Hey,” Tina said walking into Ray’s apartment, “why so glum?”

               “Everyone else has changed and I haven’t. It’s been wearing on me,” Ray confessed.

               “You’ll change just give it time,” Tina said trying to comfort the upset Porto Rican.

               “Yeah right.”

               “Well… instead of moping around lets go grab something to eat and watch a movie.”

               “Okay. Thanks Tina.” Ray sincerely said.

As the weekend went on Ray got surer and surer he was never going to change. By the time Sunday night rolled around there was no change in sight. Ray sighed as he headed to his bedroom. His he didn’t feel any pain, he wasn’t vomiting, not didn’t feel different they he did on Friday. He fell on his bed, deciding to go to bed before he moped himself to death.

When Ray woke up it was still dark outside. He rolled over trying to go back to bed but instead his bladder decided that it needed to pee. Ray got up from bed and walked into the bathroom. He flipped on the light and walked over to the toilet. After going to the bathroom, Ray started to head back to bed. He managed to make it half way before the room started to spin. Ray blacked out.

A span of time later, Ray was regaining consciousness. His head was pounding as he opened his eyes. He found that it was still dark outside and that he really needed to puke. He attempted to stand but got to dizzy and fell back on the ground. He crawled the short distance to the bathroom and proceeded to vomit into the toilet. Flushing the toilet before resting his head on the lid.

               “I wanted to change but I didn’t think it would be this horrible,” Ray spoke to himself before vomiting again.

There was a sharp pain in his skull that made him fling his hands to the top of his head. He felt soft little nubs sticking from his head. Another way of vomit hit him like a train making him lurch over the bowl again.

He laid on the floor head aching, eyes clutched shut trying to stop the room from spinning. Sitting up now and again to hurl then lay back down. As the light started to shine through the windows he felt his head let up a bit. Sitting up he didn’t feel like he was on a carrousel, the room stopped spinning.

               ‘Fucking hell, what time is it,’ Ray thought. He got up using the wall for support he managed to get to his phone.

               _3 missed calls from Gavin_

_2 missed calls from Michael_

_6 missed calls from Geoff_

_1 missed call from Tina_

_20 unread messages_

               Time 12:05pm

Scrolling through the messages Ray found they all said generally the same thing.

               ‘You better have not stayed up all weekend playing video games and over slept asshole.” - Geoff

               ‘Where are you Ray? It’s not like you to be late.’ - Ryan

               ‘Why aren’t you here asshole?’ – Michael

               ‘No really where are you, you didn’t give anyone a call or anything.  I’m starting to worry.’ - Michael

               “Ok it’s not like you to not answer your phone were calling someone.’ - Geoff

               ‘We called Tina.’ - Geoff

Then there was Tina’s messages.

               ‘Ray why aren’t you answering your phone or messages it’s not like you. You were fine last night what’s wrong?’

               ‘You don’t answer me I’m coming home at lunch and checking on you,”

               ‘Fine expect me at your door soon,’ – Tina: Sent 12:00pm

Ray looked at the time stamp then back at the time. He heard a knock on his door.

               ‘She is one for timing,” Ray thought.

He made his way to the door still using the wall for support. He could here Tina on the other side saying something about how he better not be dead. He open the door to see a worried looking Tina standing on the other side.

               “What the hell why didn’t you show up for work I get a call from Geoff and he was all ‘Ray didn’t show up for work an’- you look like shit.” Tina change the topic as soon as she laid eyes on Ray.

               “I feel like shit too,” Ray responded his voice raspy.

Tina walked into the apartment closing the door behind her. Looking back at Ray.

               “So I’m guessing this is why you didn’t show up to work today?”

               “You’d guess correctly.” Ray confirmed.

               “So you feeling better then you look,” Tina asked.

               “Pry way better then I look.”

               “So have you looked in a mirror lately?”

               “No why?” Ray asked hesitantly.

               “You might want to.”

Ray got up off the couch and made his way to the bathroom. Looking at himself in the mirror for the first time that morning. He did look like shit, he was pail and his hair was looking a lot like Gavin’s. Now though, out the top of his head stuck two long ears, covered in fur the same color as his hair.

               “I’m a rabbit,” Ray rhetorically asked Tina as he left the bathroom.

               “Yes and your adorable,” She said while smiling.

               “So this explains why last night was absolutely horrible.”

               “Yeah. Now get some rest and go back to work. I’d call them and tell them you’re not dead first,” Tina said, “I have to go back to my work.”

               “Ok. Thank you Tina,” Ray smiled at the shorter girl before seeing her out. He felt much stronger then when she first walked in.

He called Geoff and explained the whole situation he just went through without saying what he turned into. Though saying he’ll be at work bright and early the next morning.

Ray was a man of his word in this case. He was at the office as soon as he could be there. Walking through the door he sees the five other guys pulling his hood up wanting things to be a surprise.

               “I have returned!” Ray announced. The other guys in the room looked over at him.

               “Hey! So asshole you going to tell us what you changed into?” Geoff asked,

               “Oh yeah,” Ray removed his hood, “I’m a fucking rabbit. Tumblr always called me cute now I really am.”

               “Do you have a little rabbit tail too?” Gavin asked.

               “Umm...” Ray started to blush.

Geoff reached and grabbed rays shirt lifting up. Underneath was a short little tail. A puff of fur and wiggling back and forth.

               “He has a tail,” Geoff said. The room started to laugh.

               “Well thanks I don’t feel violated now,” Ray said sarcastically.

               “Oh come on. You said it yourself. You’re cute. And cute can sometimes be funny,” Michael commented.

               “You know with you changed I think that would make everyone in the office,” Ryan butted in.

               “Yeah, I think so too,” Jack agreed.

               “So now we have a full hybrid company. Awesome,” Gavin said excitedly.

               “Started with Gavin and ends with Ray,” Michael said, “The beginning and end in this office.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading this fic. I could feel my writing improve as i wrote this. so thanks for sticking with me.

**Author's Note:**

> First fic on this site. Hope you like it.


End file.
